


Fever

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A showdown in the desert between the Midnight Crew and the Felt over a cache of supplies ends up going horribly wrong when they encounter some of the native Alternia flora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Alternia is a wasteland. Except for a few pockets of life here and there, the whole damn place is nothing but dust and ruins.

Deep under the sands, in caverns covered by meteor impacts, in ruins sealed away from the world for centuries, in bunkers forgotten to anything living, there is treasure. Not gold and jewels, but far more useful treasures: cloth, freeze-dried and preserved goods, seeds, paper, cigarettes, weapons. Essentials that cannot be easily made otherwise. These caches are worth their weight in gold (if gold wasn’t fucking useless that is), and some would say worth dying for.

The Midnight Crew and the Felt don’t think they’re worth dying for much as they’re worth murdering other people for, which is similar, but has the crucial difference of not being the dead ones at the end of the day.

Neither of them had actually expected to kill anybody today – scratch that, Slick probably did, but Snowman is certain that Slick spends every day expecting to kill someone – or even to run into each other. The caverns were on the other side of town, away from the Felt Mansion and out of the path of the Midnight Crew's usual desert runs. There was no chance they would run into each other here, which was why, of course, they had.

This particular cache of supplies may be one of the more extensive ones she's seen. It's a bit strange that it hasn't been disturbed. It's not that deep underground, and the entrance, while hidden, was easy enough to find. But it looks like nothing's been moved in centuries. The only remains of life are a large plant hanging from the ceiling, withered and brown. It must have died eons ago, it's vast root network spread out all over the cavern, and seedpods of some sort dangling precariously above their heads. She keeps an eye on the ones over her head, not certain exactly how attached they are. The thought of them falling and smashing her in the skull is a fairly real possibility with the amount of gunfire going on around her.

At least there's plenty of cover down here, lots of relics to hide behind. A lot of buckets for some strange reason that Snowman can't fathom. She hardly sees how any culture could need to clean this much. Snowman sits beside Crowbar, who's hunkered down behind a rock. In theory, she is behind cover. In reality, the moment she stands up, all firing will cease and she can just walk out of here if she wants. Except if she does, this whole thing will turn into a complete bloodbath.

Crowbar glances around the side of the rock quickly and then ducks back around. A spray of bullets follows, throwing up pieces of rock and slamming into the walls around them, "Shit. They're right by an ammo deposit. We're never getting out of here."

There's a ploom of dust as Itchy zips over and drops to the ground in front of them, "Get down! Deuce set a bomb!"

Snowman and Crowbar have a moment to glance at each other before the bomb goes off, the sound and force echoing through the cave. She clamps her hands over her ears a little too late and a painful ringing floods her head, knocking out all logical thought.

The explosion shakes the cavern walls, sloughing rocks and dust onto the ground below. The withered plant spread out over the roof of the cavern shakes as well, and after a moment of tottering, those precarious seedpods fall and smash open around them. A pink, thick dust sprays out, coating the ground and anyone standing nearby.

Fighting comes to a sudden halt as everyone stops to clear their lungs and dump dust out of their clothes and hats. Snowman coughs into her coat sleeve, feeling it burn her eyes and throat. Crowbar does the same, coughing even harder than her. There's dust in his eyes, weird pink spots that he tries to blink away, "What the hell was that?"

"Those seedpods fell," Snowman stands up, taking off her hat and shaking it to get it clean. Everyone else seems to be in the same boat. Of course, nobody else gets up or drops their weapons. Snowman glances up at the ceiling at the now empty plant. What a mess.

"Nice work you stupid piece of shit!" Slick yells from not too far away, and comes stumbling out as well. His eyes have gone pink from the dust, and she wonders if her own are looking the same. He coughs and hacks, but doesn't seem to get anywhere.

Crowbar and Slick spot each other at the same time, both reaching for their guns. Their attempted bloodshed ends early as they both break out into sneezing fits at the same time, barely able to keep their guns upright. Snowman wrinkles her own nose, barely fighting off the itch inside of it. A chain reaction goes off around the cavern, sneezing echoing here and there.

"Fuck!" Slick manages to get out, holding his sleeve over his face. He raises his gun again, trying to ignore the way it shakes off target as he fights off sneezes, "You assholes planned this!"

"Yes Slick, we planned to have Deuce set off a bomb," Snowman snaps back at him, rolling her eyes, "Do you ever stop to think about what you're spewing?"

"You know what, fuck you too! Fuck all of you!" Slick storms over, but at least he's got his gun down for the moment, settling instead on threatening with his words, "This was our fucking cache!"

"Really? I don't see your name written anywhere," Crowbar sneers back and Snowman rolls her eyes at that too. Of course they're going to start a fight over this. It's not like they should focus on anything else, like getting out of this cavern before they're hit by another shower of whatever that dust is.

"Let me show you!" Slick lunges at Crowbar and they hit the ground. Snowman gets out of the way, debating if it's worth trying to pull them apart, or if she should just let them get it out of their system. Sometimes it's easier to reason with them when they've at least given each other black eyes.

Snowman glances around the rest of the cavern. The pink haze from the plant is still lingering in the air. Crowbar and Slick aren't the only ones fighting either. Cans and Boxcars are in the middle of a shoving match, and Droog's got his pool cue in his hands, ready to smash Trace's face in if he gets any closers. But it's not just regular tension or fighting. There's something strange about the way everyone's standing a little too close, talking just a little too fast. There's a tension in the air, like that moment before the lightening strikes.

She's feeling it, something odd inside of her, like her carapace is too small and she's about to burst out of it, or like she's itching deep down inside and she just needs to scratch it until it bleeds. Or like she just wants to find somewhere quiet and rub one out. She's caught a bit off-guard by the last thought. That's not her normal way of things, not even close to them. Something's wrong, something's really wrong.

As she watches the others, Stitch steps in too close to Droog, knots his hand in Droog's tie and yanks him forward into a harsh kiss.

"Crowbar, Slick!" She yells at them, and when they don't stop trying to kill each other, she grabs onto Slick's coat and yanks him off of Crowbar, "Stop it and look!"

The weirdness of the situation becomes even clearer when Crowbar scrambles onto his feet and she realizes that both he and Slick are hard. She's hit by a wave of lust that has no right bowling her over and making her knees a little weak. Snowman fights to keep her head clear as they look at her with those thick pink eyes, and then glance over at Stitch and Droog, "Stitch! What the hell are you doing?"

"For fuck's sake Droog, he's the enemy!" Slick yells, and Droog just flips him off, ignoring him and the others as Droog and Stitch make-out with no explanation or warning, "Get the fuck off of him!"

"Holy fuck, look at those assholes go. This is prime jack-off material," Itchy interrupts, staring openly at Stitch and Droog. He casts a look around. "What, I can't be the only one to find this hot."

They clearly aren't the only ones affected because the next thing they see, Deuce is leaning up on his toes and trying to kiss Doze. Crowbar glances at Slick, "You mind controlling your Crew?"

"Fuck you, keep your fucking idiots away from my men!" Slick snaps back, and she can just see the fight brewing, "Boxcars! What the fuck are you doing?"

Boxcars is leaning into Cans' space and he waivers when Slick calls his name, blinking a little, "I... dunno. Hey, c'mere."

"Why, so you can try cramming your tongue down my throat? I don't fucking think so!" Slick snarls, but Snowman barely notices. She's too busy looking at the others, and the way that they're starting to pair off with each other. There's a fire building inside of her, burning deep down in her cunt.

"There's something wrong," Snowman tries to explain, even though all she wants to do is yank her clothes off. They're too hot, too constrictive, heavy and itchy. And then all three of them watch as Itchy drops down onto his knees in front of Die, pulling his trousers open, "Crowbar-"

"I see it," He tells her, but his voice is strained and quiet, eyes fixed on Itchy as he digs Die's cock out, "We need to find an exit. Now. Slick, how the hell did your men get in here?"

Slick sneers, but it's simply automatic. His own eyes are locked on his men, swept up in the same madness as the rest of the Felt. He glances back at Snowman and Crowbar, "Just behind you, there's a tunnel leading straight up."

"Let's move," Crowbar unconsciously touches her shoulder, directing her towards the exit, and they both stop dead, staring at one another. Her mouth parts, and as quickly as that, Crowbar leans in and up, kissing her like they're about to die. Snowman grabs onto his coat, wanting nothing so badly as to see him naked, to shove him between her thighs and fuck him until they both go blind.

"What the fuck!" Slick shoves between them, forcing them apart, "You stupid fucking idiots! If I leave this place alone, I'm leaving you to fucking rot!"

He's got his hands on their chests, holding them apart, except it's becoming pretty clear that that's the stupidest thing he's done, because his hand is clutched in Crowbar's vest, and his other hand is resting directly on top of her breasts, "Slick," She wants to warn him, but her voice comes out soft instead, "Let go before it's too late."

There's a moan behind them. A quick look reveals that Itchy's juggling two dicks at the same time, moaning loudly around Die's shaft, and pulling off to lick the head of Matchstick's cock. Not too far away, Droog shoves Stitch on the ground, yanking his pants open. Cans and Boxcars are struggling out of their suits, and Eggs and Biscuits are jerking each other off. She bites the inside of her cheeks to keep quiet, but both Crowbar and Slick breathe in deeply, staring at what's going on. Itchy catches them looking, giving them all a grin that goes right through them, "Why the fuck are you so far away? Come over here."

"Yeah!" Deuce chirps, "Come over-mmph-" His words are cut off as Sawbuck shoves his dick into his mouth and thrusts.

Slick and Crowbar both take a step forward and Snowman grabs onto them, making sure to get the collars of their jackets and not their flesh. She yanks them towards the exit, jerking them out of their daze.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Crowbar asks as they make a break for it, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Snowman does the same, "I've never seen anything like it before, and I think I'd remember someone talking about a plant that makes you fuck anything within reach."

"It must be a remainder from the world before the game. It looks like it's been dead for centuries, just waiting underground," Snowman answers, but doesn't bother with the last half of Crowbar's question. The obvious answer to his question is borderline terrifying. She can only hope it does wear off with time, and once you're out of contact with the dust.

Slick's the only one not looking ahead, his eyes locked onto her breasts as they run, "We should have hit this planet fucking hard enough to completely wipe this shit out."

"That was the plan, before someone betrayed the royalty," Snowman's unable to stop herself from snapping back at Slick, and another day they would get into it, but there's bigger problems. Slick's entrance isn't there anymore. Instead, they find the exit completely blocked by rocks, "Fucking Deuce."

"That's what they're doing," Crowbar points out, and a glance back reveals that yes, they are indeed. Everyone's naked and engaged in some sort of sex act – everyone except for them.

"How the fuck did you assholes get in here?" Slick demands, almost reaching out for them and yanking his hands back at the last second. The lack of touching is starting to get borderline painful, but she does her best to keep her hands at her sides.

"There's a passage over there, but we had Cans roll a rock over it when we got down here to prevent anyone else from following us," Crowbar answers, scanning the room, though his eyes keep darting back to them. He's starting to sweat, "We need to get a hold of Scratch."

"I'll fetch him," Snowman will be glad to get out of here and back to the mansion, maybe he can make sense of it, but before she can slip off, Crowbar shakes his head, "What's wrong?"

"What if you take it with you and infect him?" Crowbar points out. The thought is terrifying. If this pollen is doing this to them, what will it do to Scratch? "If there were two ways down, there might be more. We just need to go around the room and check. Slick, go right, we'll go left."

"Who the fuck put you in charge?" Slick gets up in Crowbar's space, and Snowman would roll her eyes if she could because this is ridiculous. Except as it turns out, that's too close, even without touching, and before she can react, they're smashed up against each other, kissing each other the same way that they fight: brutal and all teeth and a waste of fucking time. She watches for a moment, not even meaning to, but unable to look away from how they claw and rub up against one another.

"Stop it," Snowman tries to yank them apart like she did before, but it doesn't go so smoothly this time. She gets between them, but all that means is that they turn their attention to her. Crowbar presses himself up against her back, rubbing up against her ass and Slick all but buries his face into her breasts, groping them through her coat. Snowman moans, her hips pushing back against Crowbar, "We can't-"

"Fuck it," Slick's voice is muffled, face pressed tight against her coat, and his hands yank at it, snapping buttons to get at the dress beneath. Crowbar pulls her coat off her shoulders, and his hands yank her zipper down, sliding into the back of her dress and down to her ass. Slick peels it off her breasts and they both moan in unison as he rubs his face against them.

Snowman yanks at Slick's own clothes, doing her best to strip him. Crowbar's hands squeeze her ass, and she has to half-turn to start yanking his clothes off too. There are too many layers between them and they need to be gone immediately. Slick growls with annoyance as her breasts turn out of optimal face-burying range, but he gets his shirt off and starts on his pants.

She can hear the others, and a glance towards the centre of the room reveals a mess of green flesh and black shell moving against each other. Snippets of conversation float towards them, Itchy shit-talking ("That's right your fuckers, get ready for this") and Sawbuck begging ("please be gentle, please-") and other moaning mindlessly as they're fucking or fucked.

Crowbar gets her attention back on them when he gets one arm out of his shirt and slides it between her thighs, two fingers slipping into her cunt. There are no words to describe the relief she feels at finally having someone inside of her. She moans and thrusts into his hand, "Crowbar!"

Slick's clothes end up in a pile in front of her and he forces her to turn back around to face him, grabbing onto her breasts and busying himself with them. His tongue slides over her nipples, one after the other quick as can be, and he squeezes them when she makes another sound, "That's right," He mutters, "I'm the one you should be paying attention to."

The fingers inside of her twist and she gasps, and Slick's smug smile waivers. She feels Crowbar's other hand creep around her side, as if reminding Slick who's really getting her going. Snowman really doesn't care who's touching her, as long as they keep doing it. There's a soft thump as Crowbar's pants hits the ground, and she can hear him smiling, his fingers thrusting steadily into her, "Nice try Slick, but she's got more important things to think about."

"Shut up, both of you," She half-moans, grabbing Slick's hand and shoving it between her legs. While Crowbar's fingers slide in and out of her, Slick makes himself useful, rubbing steadily against her clit. The alternating action is exactly what she needs and she tries not to rock her hips too far back against each thrust. Crowbar's free hand squeezes her hip, holding her as still as he can. His own hips are pressed against her ass, his cock rubbing against her cheeks.

Crowbar's fingers slip out of her and Snowman whines, unable to stop herself from making such an undignified sound. She wants him inside of her immediately. His hands end on her hips, pushing her forward, and Snowman ends up leaning on Slick, shoving her breasts right into his face. Crowbar gets their hips aligned and slides his cock straight into her cunt from behind. The noise she makes is helpless and far too loud, and Crowbar groans behind her, pressing his face right between her shoulder blades. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Snowman-"

She shoves her hips back against him, wanting his cock in as deep as he can go. Slick clearly hasn't realized what's happened so far, his mouth still busy with her breasts. Though he does catch on when his finger stray from her clit and slide down, only to encounter the shaft thrusting in and out of Snowman. "You cheating bastard!"

"Don't stop, don't you dare stop," She begs Crowbar, and he obliges her, his hands holding her hips steady as he fucks her from behind. Slick's less than impressed by this display, face tightening into an annoyed snarl. Snowman just forces Slick onto his knees, grabbing hold of his head and shoving it against the front of her cunt. She can still feel him snarling, but his hands grab onto her legs and his mouth gets to work, tongue finding her clit and flicking over it quickly.

One of Crowbar's hands works its way up her side, grabbing onto a breast and squeezing. Snowman moans, caught between his cock and Slick's mouth, both fucking and flicking until all she can feel is the wonderful glow in her pelvis. Her eyes drift to the others a little ways away, and they scan over the sea of flesh. Everyone's fucking; Droog's riding Stitch while alternating between sucking off Fin and Trace, Boxcars is fucking Cans while Quarters fucks him, and Clover's perched up on Cans' chest, his hips thrusting steadily into Cans mouth, Deuce is sucking on Sawbuck while being fucked by Doze, Eggs and Biscuits are double-teaming Matchsticks, and Itchy is busy sucking on any dick within sight, moving so fast that he's blurring. Just watching them is making her even hotter, something she didn't think was possible.

Slick puts his mouth over her clit and sucks, just as Crowbar readjusts her and starts fucking her at a new angle, and she can feel the pleasure spike without warning, her body tightening up in anticipation. She grabs onto Slick, holding tight to him as she starts making those uncontrollable sounds, sharp 'ah-ah-ah's that just get higher and faster as she gets close. Crowbar squeezes her breast, his mouth moving against her back, "Come on, come on, I can feel you. God you're beautiful like this, I've wanted to fuck you for ages, and it's better than I thought, it's better than everything ever, and I just want to see you come-"

She feels those sharp little teeth of Slick's scrape up against her clit and that's all she can take. Snowman comes, knees buckling as she does, only staying upright between she's caught between the two of them. She's dazed and so when Slick draws his head back, she can't stop him, doesn't even try if she's being honest. He grabs hold of the back of her knees, pulling on them, and she slips and falls forward, off of Crowbar's cock and straight onto Slick.

"That's fucking right, you stay right there," Slick's face is damp from her cunt, and he squirms underneath her, managing to get their hips lined up. Before Crowbar can do a damned thing, Slick shoves his cock into her and Snowman can't help but groan helplessly. He's not at the best angle but it doesn't stop Slick, hands on her hips as he starts rocking her back and forth on them.

"You piece of shit!" Crowbar snarls, dropping in right behind Snowman. He gets his hand on her, trying to pull her off, but she doesn't want to go. Snowman's still a bit dizzy from coming, but what she does know is that she doesn't want to give up those amazing ridges inside of her and the way they're rubbing against everything just right.

"That's right, fuck you, I know what she wants," Slick's mouth pressing up against her breasts, and he gets back to work fussing over them, mouth and tongue and teeth moving over her nipples and soft flesh. Snowman starts to work her hips down on him, still feeling that horrible unsatisfied itch inside of her. "She wants this, don't you?"

"Slick, shut up," Snowman moans, even as she rides him. Crowbar doesn't seem to be content to just kneel behind her, and he shoves his own body up against hers, his cock rubbing against her cheeks. He's damp from behind inside her, slick with her own wetness, and she sucks in a breath as his fingers slide between her cheeks, pressing against her entrance, "Crowbar-"

"I'll be careful," He assures her, even as a finger slowly slides inside of her. Snowman shivers at the sensation. His other hand slides up her side, cupping one breast and squeezing it. Slick's paying attention to the other, but when he sees Crowbar's hand, he snaps at it. Crowbar's fingers quickly retreat to safety, "Fucking psychopath."

"Fuck you too," Slick sneers, still trying to thrust up into her even though her hips have him pinned to the floor. "She was mine first, long before she ever met you chucklefucks and your piece of shit 'gang'. I know what she wants so much better than you."

She's barely listening to Slick, too busy focusing on the finger slowly thrusting inside of her, and she bites her lip as Crowbar carefully has a second join the first. Snowman has never let anyone do this to her, never even humoured the thought of letting someone near her ass. But Crowbar's fingers keeps pushing into her, slicking her up, and suddenly she wants to know what it's like to be fucked by two men at the same time.

"You have no goddamn idea what she wants," Crowbar tells Slick, and his fingers keep thrusting ever so steadily into her, even though the hand resting on her hip shakes a little, like he's going through withdrawl. Just as she's getting used to it, he pulls his fingers out and she grinds down against Slick out of frustration. Crowbar presses a kiss to the side of her neck, his voice faint, and his hips shoving flush against her for a moment. He's so hard right now, and his voice shakes ever so slightly, "That's good, stay this relaxed. Y-you might want to brace yourself."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Slick demands, trying to crane around and see. Snowman does as Crowbar suggests, and she ends up pushing Slick onto his back and she leans down and gets her hands on the ground on either side of him. It seems to do the trick, distracting Slick while making things easier.

She feels Crowbar's cock press up against her entrance, and she tenses a little, suddenly afraid of how much it might hurt. Crowbar doesn't push in right away though, his hands rubbing her ass and thighs, shhhing softly as he tries to relax her. She gets the feeling that he's also trying to calm himself down, trying not to do anything stupid. Slick's mouth working over her breasts helps as well, and it's hard to be afraid when she's this desperate to be fucked. Only once she relaxes a little does Crowbar begin to slowly push inside of her. It's so odd, and it hurts just a little, but not necessarily in a bad way. He takes her slow and Snowman just closes her eyes, shocked at how full she's feeling.

"Good?" Crowbar's trying to sound soothing, but she can hear his voice break with lust. It must be killing him a little to go slow for her, to take this time with this and not just fuck her raw. Snowman nods, trying to speak, but all that comes out is a low, conflicted moan. Her clit's throbbing and she needs to start grinding down into Slick again as soon as possible. Crowbar kisses her back and the side of her neck again, mouth becoming needy as his hips stop and pull back ever so slowly. "You are so magnificent. I can't. I can't even handle it."

"Please-" She whispers, and he thrusts in and she moans again, all the breath going out of her lungs. He starts to move, and with each thrust, she grinds down against Slick's cock, following up the strange intimacy of Crowbar's actions with the heavy thrum of pleasure of those ridges sliding ever so perfectly inside of her. Her hands clench against the ground as they establish a sort-of rhythm, Snowman sandwiched between the two of them.

Slick's busying himself with her breasts, those sharp teeth of his nipping at her flesh, when he suddenly seems to realize what's going on. Snowman's looking down, her face flushed and a little twisted up from the way both their cocks move inside of her, and Slick looks right up at her with a half-stunned expression on his face. "What... that fuck... is that?"

"That's my cock," Crowbar's voice is less strained and far more triumphant, and he thrusts to make his point. Slick's eyes just go wider and Snowman gasps helplessly, unable to feel anything but the way they're sliding against one another inside of her, separated only by thin layers of flesh. Crowbar presses down flush against her back, one hand still on her hip, but the other sliding over her chest, cupping one breast and squeezing it. "You're not the only one inside of her."

Slick looks like his head is about to explode. He starts trying to get out from under her, presumably to go fight Crowbar, but Snowman isn't about to let him go and do that. She gets her hands on his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground beneath her, and most importantly, keeping his cock inside of her. Snowman rolls her hips, voice wavering at how amazingly good it feels just to move with them inside of her. "Don't you fucking dare. Not until I'm done."

He sneers but it waivers as she and Crowbar start moving together, forcibly dragging him along for the ride. Her hands hold tight to Slick, and it's the only thing still keeping her grounded. It's nearly impossible to think with Slick and Crowbar inside of her at the same time, and with the constant battling thrums of pleasure. Their cocks keep sliding up against one another, and from the grunts they're both making, it's obvious that they like this as much as Snowman does. For the first time, she's wondering why she never tried this before, or why they never fucked like this.

Then she looks down at Slick's pink eyes and remembers exactly why they're doing this in the first place. But even as part of her remembers it, it's quickly blotted out as Slick and Crowbar both rub up against that ever so sensitive spot deep inside of her. Snowman moans, eyes falling shut from the intensity of it.

"That's it, that's good," Crowbar's lips press against her back, and the hand on her breast squeezes, fingers rubbing her nipple. "You want more like that?"

"Y-yes," She manages to get out between moans, and when her eyes flutter open, she finds Slick staring up at her with lusty eyes. Snowman can't help herself. She leans in and kisses him straight on the mouth. It's messy and complicated, both of them fighting with one another even as they fuck, and there's an undercurrent of something other than just hate.

The build is sharp and unexpected, coming in leaps and bounds rather than steadily. She can't control the noises she's making, and Slick bites at her mouth as she gets louder, his hands digging into her shoulders. He thrusts up beneath her, and Crowbar thrusts down behind her, and Snowman's going out of her mind. Slick keeps staring up at her as they break apart to breathe, his hands digging into her carapace. "Your fucking cunt. You don't- you don't even know what it's like."

Snowman's mouth opens, ready to be snide or cutting, but then they both thrust and she comes so hard that her vision goes white. She screams out, holding onto Slick so tight that she can hear his carapace crack. Snowman can't think, everything blotted out by mindless pleasure. Her body shakes and her muscles feel like they're about to tear, but she doesn't care. All she cares about is the sweet relief she's finally feeling.

She collapses on top of Slick, too out of it to even really register that he's trying to shove her off of him. Snowman struggles to catch her breath and her fingers twitch helplessly, along with the rest of her. Crowbar and Slick keep thrusting into her and each movement sends another bolt of too-sharp pleasure for her. Snowman presses her forehead against the dusty floor beside Slick, eyes shut tight as she simply waits for her body to come back under her control.

"You're so beautiful when you're coming. So unbelievably beautiful," Crowbar's hands tighten and through the haze, she feels him start to lose control as well. Slick's right behind him, those sharp fingers of his shoved into her carapace hard enough to make it creak. Their cocks fall out of rhythm, and she shudders, her own aftershocks starting up again at the sudden change. Slick comes first, digging his teeth into her right breast, Crowbar just a moment later, his head pressed tight against her back as he groans. Snowman's hands claw at the ground, unable to think straight when she can feel them coming inside of her.

Crowbar's weight sags down on her when he's spent, and Slick starts weakly cursing underneath both of them, struggling to breathe with their combined weight on them. Snowman carefully pushes up and Crowbar moves, sliding out of her and flopping on the ground beside Slick. She gets off of Slick and does the same, on his other side. She feels shockingly empty and all sorts of odd. Her breast is bleeding where Slick bit it.

Her eyes drift over to the others. Some of them have finished as well, Fin and Trace both sitting on the ground a bit away from Stitch and Droog. Yet, even as she notices that, she also sees Fin shove Trace on the ground and start grinding against him. A quick glance on either side of her reveals that Crowbar and Slick are both half-hard, and the itch within Snowman creeps back, demanding she find another cock immediately. She tries to push it aside, climbing to her feet. "W-we need to move."

"Hey, no, come here," Crowbar touches her leg, stroking it. It's so hard not to kneel back down and plant herself firmly on his cock. She manages to resist though, stumbling out of contact with Crowbar. "Snowman, it's okay."

"Fuck you, leave her the fuck alone. I know what she wants and it isn't you," Slick sneers, reaching for her as well. She stumbles out of reach, grabbing onto one of the supply crates. Something crunches underfoot and she looks down. It's a dried out husk from a Prosptian, an arm or leg maybe. They came down here and died. Snowman's getting a sinking suspicion that she knows what they died from.

"Yeah? Is that why she's running away?" Crowbar's voice is easily tuned out as her eyes drift over the mass of bodies in the centre of the room. Maybe if she catches someone just after they've come, she'll have someone to get out of here with her. The pollen isn't about to wear off while she stays down here, practically soaking in it.

Snowman makes a move, teleporting to the surface. It's cold up here and she draws her arms around her body, shivering as the wind blows. The lights of the city can barely be seen at this distance. The Crew's van is parked nearby, the wheels half-buried by the sand. She can't see the entrance anymore, and she presses a hand between her thighs, rubbing her clit helplessly as her body burns hot and cold, wanting to be touched again. Her own hand isn't cutting it though.

She teleports back down, landing not too far from the group. Slick and Crowbar are fucking over by the crates, Slick pinned against the ground while Crowbar pounds into him from behind. There's a blur beside her and then Itchy's there, hands on her waist as he backs her up into the mass of bodies. "Snowman! Thank fucking god, if I see another cock I am going to cry."

"Itchy-" His hands cup her breasts and he presses his face inbetween them. Snowman wants to push him away, but her body simply isn't letting her do that. It clutches tighter at Itchy, desperate for any sort of contact. "Itchy, we need to g-get help."

"You need to get on my dick, that's what," Itchy pulls her down with him. She straddles Itchy and slides straight onto his cock. It's not like with Slick and Crowbar. She's not attracted to Itchy, yet she's so desperate that she's rocking on his cock, trying to get some satisfaction out of this whole thing. Droog's belly is splattered with cum, but his cock is hard and he shoves it into her mouth. She grabs hold of his thighs, torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away. He doesn't particularly care, thrusting into her mouth. Itchy narrates, groping her breasts below. "Just get me off, that'll fix this, just one more time and it'll be okay. Come on, keep your cunt on me. We're almost through this."

Beside her, Stitch and Die suck each other off while Eggs and Biscuits take Boxcars on either end, Eggs at the head and Biscuits at his ass. Droog grabs hold of her head, forcing it up and down his dick faster, while she watches Quarters and Cans get blown by Deuce. Clover stumbles behind her, and she feels him begin to rub up against her ass, his small cock rubbing between her cheeks. She lets go of Droog, trying to get hold of him and to yank him off, but as soon as her hands are free, Matchstick grabs one and wraps it around his cock, while Sawbuck grabs the other. He at least looks apologetic, forcing it to jerk him off. "Sorry Snowman."

"I want to stop," Doze blurts out beside them, now rubbing up against Die's backside while Die keeps sucking on Stitch. It's clear from the looks around her that she and Doze aren't the only ones. The sex has gotten grim at this point, and borderline painful for Snowman.

Droog comes in her mouth without warning and she barely manages to yank her head off as he tries to force her to swallow it. She coughs and spits out what he got in, turning her face away from the rest. "Stop-"

"I can't, I really can't," Itchy's gone pale, all the colour running out of his face. "It hurts to even think about stopping. We have to keep going."

"I don't think I can c-come anymore," Quarters is still thrusting into Deuce's mouth, though Deuce looks miserable and like he's about to cry. Sawbuck comes weakly, barely anything landing on her hand, and it's the same with Matchsticks, who mostly just falls to his knees with a shudder. But even as she finally lets go of them, they're still half-hard. Snowman gets up, stumbling away from the ground, ignoring as Itchy tries desperately to grab onto her. Clover stumbles forward when she moves, and by the time she glances back, he and Itchy are already rubbing up against each other.

Boxcars reaches for her and she quickly gets out of range, unwilling to get dragged into yet another awful round of unwanted sex. Her insides are throbbing with desperation now, wanting so badly to be touched, to get off, but she can't go back. They all need help, or they're going to fuck until they die.

There's only one thing left to do. She teleports out.

Snowman appears in Scratch's study, grabbing onto the first thing she can to keep from falling over. That first thing is Scratch, who has clearly been waiting for her to arrive. "N-no, Scratch-" She tries to tell him to let go of her, to get the hell away before she infects him too. But even as she's trying to warn him, the rest of her body is shoving up against Scratch's body, rubbing against him like a cat in heat. "It's some sort of. Of plant. I-I can't-"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Scratch assures her, as if she's not desperately rubbing against him. One of his hands cups her face. The other slides between her thighs and touches her ever so casually, as if this is normal and ordinary. Her hips jerk into his hand and she whines with want as his fingers press against her clit, moving in steady circles. Snowman grabs hold of his jacket, holding tight to it just so she stays standing. Scratch's voice doesn't change at all, speaking in that same, calm manner even as he rubs her clit. "We simply need to remove all traces of the pollen from your system. It's quite simple."

"Scratch!" Her hips buck against his hand, but her legs can't take it anymore. They crumble and he barely catches her, holding Snowman up. He may be smaller than her, but he's strong, stronger than any man his size should be. Scratch keeps one arm around her waist, the other slipping out of the arm of his jacket. He trades arms and does the same, and in what may be the strangest moment of her life, he carefully lays the coat down on the rug.

Scratch lowers her down onto it. Her legs sprawl out, too tired and too worn to even think about supporting her weight a second longer, but she bites her lip, desperate to feel his hands on her again. "Now then, spread your thighs."

Snowman does so, not taking a second to think about it, just doing it instead. They fall wide open, a little late to be shy about this now that she's had Scratch's fingers inside of her. She's squirming with anticipation, even as her mind struggles to keep up, "This i-isn't help-ping."

"As I said, I need to remove the pollen from your system," She watches as he undoes his trousers and slides them down, revealing a cock that's as white and smooth as he is. Snowman's breath catches in her throat. She wants is inside of her so badly. And he knows it, not wasting time as he kneels down between her spread legs. "Lay back. I'll take care of you."

She presses her lips together, doing as she's told mostly because she's too tired to sit up, or do much of anything really. He's already hard and he strokes himself once before leaning over her. Snowman watches that white blank face of his as he slides his cock inside of her. She's so wet that there's no resistance at all, and he easily slides deep into her, deep enough to make her moan. Snowman grabs onto his vest, holding on tight as he begins to thrust. "It's i-infected you too."

"I am quite immune to the plant's effects, I assure you," His hands hold onto her waist, keeping her steady as Scratch fucks her. Snowman wraps her legs around his, doing anything she can to encourage him to go deep, faster, anything at all, just as long as it's more. Scratch indulges her wants as they pass through her mind, his cock slipping deeper inside of her, and his hands grabbing hold of her thighs to push her into a better position. She holds onto him for as long as she can before her hands get weak and then she holds onto the carpet, groaning steadily with every thrust. "The pollen only works on organic lifeforms, such as yourself and the rest of the Felt, compelling you to mate with as many potential partners as possible. It is a powerful aphrodisiac, used only in times of great necessity among the Alternians to ensure a genetic slurry of great quality would be produced."

"I d-don't see what- what that has to do w-with. Why we're doing t-this-" She spits the words out, loathe to have Scratch stop but still questioning the whys of this. His cock feels wonderful, almost soothing in a way. And though she's exhausted, she feels her body winding up once more. If she does this any more, she's going to start coming blood. "Don't stop don't s-stop please-"

"I have no intention of halting before your orgasm takes place. It is a very necessary step in purging this toxin from your body," His hand slides up, settling on her breasts, his fingers pressing against the wounds Slick's teeth left. "We will need to see to this as well, as soon as Stitch is able to make repairs. We wouldn't want to risk an infection."

"P-please," She's desperate now, fingers doing their damnedest to dig into his 'skin', hard and cold as it is. Snowman presses her mouth to the blank curve of his head, kissing a mouth that simply isn't there. It's impossible to tell if Scratch enjoys this or not, not when he is still so methodical about his thrusts, when he seems intently focused on her own pleasure. A crackle of green runs over his hand and it hurts when it hits her skin, feeling like she put her finger against an electrical socket. "F-fuck!"

"I apologize for the pain, but I must be prepared. It would not do to miss my opportunity and be forced to repeat this, particularly when I have seventeen others to cure once you have been seen to," Scratch says, and Snowman's eyes widen at the implication. Just then, one hand grips her hip and tilts it up, and when his cock drives into her, everything lines up. Snowman comes, and her vision is taken up with green as Scratch hits her with his power. The pleasure blots out the pain, though she feels the effects all the same, her body tensing and clenching without her say-so. She screams, though it sounds distant to her ears.

And just like that, it's gone and the room comes back into view. Scratch slides out of her and stands, but Snowman is stuck on the floor, still twitching, heart racing in her chest. She's a mess, sweaty and exhausted. And sated, finally sated after everything. She tries to raise her head, but she gets nowhere.

"Careful, your body is still recuperating," Scratch does his trousers up, slipping out in a crackle of green. He comes back a moment later, a pillow and blanket in his hands. He easily slips the pillow under her head, exchanging the blanket for his jacket and wrapping her tight in it. Snowman struggles to raise an arm, but all it does it softly twitch. His jacket has a wet spot on the back, but with another crackle of his powers, it cleans up. Scratch kneels by her head, touching the back of his hand to her forehead. "Please refrain from moving until after you have slept. You will tear something otherwise."

"Sss. Scratch," She slurs her words. He simply strokes her forehead in a calming fashion for a moment. Scratch stands, and heads out, presumably to find the others and fix them. Snowman struggles in the blanket but quickly gives up. She's so tired, and all she wants to do is sleep. So she does.


End file.
